Kolton Vak
Kolton Vak - Kiffar male - Jedi Padawan Sentinel Character Sheet History The relatively rare Kiffar Psychomety ability was combined with Force power in Kolton. He was quickly taken to be raised by the Jedi. He did not excel in the lightsaber like the other younglings. He was chosen by Brag, a Jedi Sentinel, to be his Padawan. They went on many missions; Kolton's master teaching him to tune his Psychometry and incredible awareness until they was highly tuned. Brag always tried to get Kolton to show more flexibility and imagination but Kolton relied heavily on his awareness and Psychometry; his strength was not in putting the clues together to find the solution; but to find the clues in the first place. After a mission uncovering and bring back to the light some Dark Force users we were sent to the Sentinel rest house on [w:c:TaloraanTaloraan]. Like other Sentinel rest houses they are secluded and restful, places for quiet solitary mediation. While there however Brag became suspicious of some of the Jedi staying and working there. Brag and Kolton started an informal investigation. Brag kept many of the details secret, to protect Kolton, until all the facts were known; but he let on that it seemed like it might be a pervasive problem at this rest house. Brag left for the nearby city one day without Kolton; but Kolton felt concerned, he felt that something was wrong about his master that morning. He travelled into the city, feeling like he knew where his master had gone. He arrived a moment too late. Brag lay dying, his assailant fled. Kolton received a Psychometric vision of Brag's thoughts, a face; the face of Brags killer. Unfortunately Kolton didn't know the person. (Sentinel rest houses are set up so that Jedi may remain alone and separate if desired or be more social if desired. This is so that those Jedi most troubled by the taint of the Dark Side may retreat from Jedi society until they feel cleansed enough to resume interaction. The intention is to kindly attend these Jedi, not to make them be cleansed; which might lead toward more negative emotions for all involved. Thus is is easy for Kolton to not know many of the Jedi involved at the rest house). Kolton made his report to the highest ranking Jedi at the rest house and an _official_ investigation was made. A few Jedi were found to be Dark Force users, some beyond the pale, and they were dealt with. Some of these were not just visitors to the rest house but worked there and a few were high ranked Sentinels. Of the person who's face Kolton saw in his vision, there was no mention. The source of the data; the use of Psychometry to read one's thoughts, itself is Dark Force usage; and that only looked badly for Kolton. The official report came close to; but did not; lay responsibility for Brag's death upon Kolton's negligence. Kolton was quickly reassigned to Coruscant where he fell into the role of older Padawan who no one wanted to take on. He burns to find out who Brag's murder is and bring him to justice, either by trail or summary justice. He has been appointed as the Commander of an Intelligence gathering squad. Their task is to investigate the enemy; gathering information useful in the Clone Wars. His meticulousness and other abilities make him well suited if inflexible. footnotes * dramatic one-time uses of stunts Kolton does not currently have; but may have in the future. (Track the Soul and Stealing Thoughts) Category:Star_Wars:_Dark_Times